


Cooking Mama: Dinner With Hannibal

by chronicopheliac



Series: Gaming is Murder [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Crack, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hannibal ignores Will, Hannibal or Will get their revenge, Hannibal plays Cooking Mama, M/M, Season/Series 01, The Ladder in Hannibal's Office, Tumblr Prompt, Will Knows, Will gets naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to understand why Will is so into the Nintendo DS, Hannibal tries out Cooking Mama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Mama: Dinner With Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Got an anon tumblr prompt to do a sequel to the Pokemon fic, so here we go!
> 
> So many thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) for the series title, Gaming is Murder! You are awesome. <3333

The Nintendo DS sat on the nightstand on the right side of the bed, Will’s side, taunting him. The only reasonable thing to do was to throw it out. All of it. Hannibal picked up the DS and turned it over, as though inspecting the device would help him understand it better.

When Will had finished that ridiculous monster-catching game, Hannibal assumed that would be the end of it. Instead, Will went out and bought a few more games at a pawn shop, and had gotten into the habit of playing them every night instead of reading a book, like a civilized adult.

Hannibal couldn’t understand the appeal, but it was probably bad form to continue dismissing something that his lover was interested in without at least giving it a try. That was the sort of thing people did in relationships, presumably.

He opened the DS and was immediately assaulted by a terrible, jaunty tune and a cheerful pink display. He scoffed when he realized it was a  _ cooking simulator _ , which seemed ludicrous. Was it supposed to be some kind of teaching tool? He tapped on the ‘Let’s cook’ button.

*

“Preposterous.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh, not you, Will, of course.”

Will raised an eyebrow, laughing. “Really, Doctor Lecter? I thought you hated my Nintendo.”

Hannibal didn’t look up. “I do.”

“I thought we were supposed to be spending time together.”

“We are,” Hannibal said, frowning as he tapped a few times at the lower screen.

“You’re not paying attention to me, though,” Will said, as he grinned with the amusement of one who was enjoying a personal triumph.

“We’ve spent time together enjoying separate activities before, Will,” Hannibal said, turning his attention to a notebook on the arm of the sofa, scribbling something down before he tapped at the DS some more.

Will didn’t argue. He laid down on the sofa, reclining so he could rest his head on Hannibal’s lap, and pulled out a book.

*

“I don’t appreciate my time being wasted, Hannibal.”

“Nonsense, Bedelia, time with you is never wasted,” Hannibal looked up at Bedelia to flash her a brief smile before scribbling something in his notebook.

“You were very adamant about forcing me out of my retirement for your benefit, Hannibal. I must admit that I’m finding it difficult to resolve your refusal to seek therapy elsewhere with… whatever it is you’re doing now,” Bedelia sighed and glanced at her watch.

Hannibal closed the DS and gave her a ghost of a smile. “I would consider it part of my therapy. I thought it might help me understand Will a bit better.”

In an attempt to hide her very exaggerated eye roll, Bedelia stood and went to retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Has it helped?”

There was a pause as Hannibal wrote something else in his notebook before putting it away with the DS. “I believe it has given me some insights, yes.”

She poured them each a glass of wine, and changed the subject.

*

“What are you writing in that notebook, anyway,” Will asked, a little less amused by Hannibal’s fixation now that it was interfering with their ‘conversations.’

“Corrections,” Hannibal replied with perfect nonchalance. He let out a very put-upon sigh as he tapped a few times at the screen.

“ _ Corrections _ ?”

“Yes. I don’t see how the game developers expect to teach anyone how to cook when the instructions are at best inaccurate, and at worst downright negligent.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” Will said as he got up from his chair to wander the office. 

“This  _ game _ seems to give one the impression that one could be a master chef, and furthermore,” Hannibal frowned as he trailed off. Will stared at him, expecting him to continue, but Hannibal only frowned deeper and let out a discontented noise as he hit the screen with a few furious taps.

“Oh, I see how it is,” said Will, to no one in particular. As he passed Hannibal’s desk in his meandering, he shifted everything one inch to the left, and skewed the alignment of the appointment book. He sighed very loudly, but it garnered no response.

Turnabout was fair play, Will supposed. An idea came to him, however, as he remembered how annoyed Hannibal was when Will was trying to play his game. He maneuvered his way behind Hannibal’s chair, running his hands along the leather, then up to Hannibal’s shoulders. As he predicted, Hannibal paid him no mind, but he did lean into Will’s touch just a little.

With one hand still on Hannibal’s shoulder, Will unbuttoned his own shirt with the other, dropping it to the floor as he shrugged out of it. He slipped out of his shoes, along with his socks, and tucked them under the chair. Next, he did his best to stealthily unfasten his belt, taking his pants and boxers down with it so he could muffle the impact of the buckle with the fabric. All the while, Hannibal showed no indication that he knew what Will was up to; he only muttered to himself and scribbled more  _ corrections _ into his stupid notebook.

As an afterthought, Will crept over to the private entrance door to lock it, then rushed back over to resume giving Hannibal a shoulder rub. It was almost too difficult to conceal his giggle as he leaned down to nibble at Hannibal’s ear, but Will managed, and he could feel his own cock already stirring with anticipation.

“Please, Will, this requires some concentration,” Hannibal said, with an irritable swat at Will’s hands as they moved down to unbutton Hannibal’s vest.

Will refused to be deterred - this was just as much for petty revenge as for pleasure, and he slid his hands down further, draping himself against the back of the chair so he could reach for Hannibal’s belt. He was able to remove it before Hannibal trapped his wrists in place, tilting his head up and back to look at Will with exasperation.

His countenance changed when he realized that Will was wearing nothing but a shit-eating grin. Well, that and a healthy erection.

Hannibal rose in such haste that the DS clattered to the floor, along with the notebook and pen. Will almost protested, but caught himself in time. The DS didn’t matter, dammit, he got the reaction he wanted. This was his design.

Before he knew it, Will was swept up in Hannibal’s arms and deposited against the ladder in a most unceremonious manner. He felt the rungs digging into his backside as Hannibal pressed up against him, working with one hand to unfasten his own trousers while the other tangled into Will’s curls to tug his head back and capture his mouth in a rough kiss.

Will moaned against Hannibal’s mouth, and brought one foot up to rest on the lowest rung of the ladder so he could fit Hannibal more comfortably between his knees. As soon as Hannibal had released his own cock from his trousers, he grasped both of their erections together and stroked, deepening their violent kiss as though he intended to consume Will whole. It sent shivers racing up Will’s spine, though it could just as well have been the rungs digging into his bones with how hard Hannibal leaned into him, and just as he could feel himself nearing the edge, Hannibal dropped to his knees.

With a few expert caresses of Hannibal’s tongue, Will was releasing into his mouth, looping his arms around the ladder for leverage as he felt himself going weak in the knees. He could feel his legs giving out as Hannibal sucked him through completion, until he was whimpering with sensitivity. Hannibal stood and tucked himself back into his trousers, eyes glistening with admiration.

Breathless, Will grinned back, settling his ass on the ladder to take more weight off his arms and legs. “I bet that was more fun than being a fake chef.”

Hannibal eased himself between Will’s legs again, sliding his hands down to Will’s ass for a nice squeeze. “Only if there’s a bonus round.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments brighten my day and definitely motivate me to keep writing! :) Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [Come say hello or prompt me on tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
